fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Leah Needlenam (Omega Prime)
You might be looking for the original Leah Needlenam, who can be found here! Doctor Leah Needlenam, also known by the pseudonym Doctor Sarah Auvic, is the matriarch and high priestess of the Twisted Cross, as well as the leader of its elite circle of Bloody Cardinals, the teacher and former idol of Claire MacBeth, and the Omega Prime equivalent of Leah Needlenam. Appearance Needlenam’s a bit on the tall side; attractive figure, but thin from long nights spent absorbed in her work and avoiding eating. Her skin is incredibly pale - also a side-effect of her obsession with her work. Her eyes are thin, and deep purple. Her hair is naturally bright purple in color, and reaches all the way to her shoulderblades even when worn in a thick "bun." She generally dresses in button-up lab coats marked with the sigil of the Twisted Cross - the only marker of her role as its leader. Aside from that, she dresses surprisingly casually, with a pair of knee-length shorts, combat boots, and fingerless gloves. She has been known to wear other outfits when participating in island-based sporting events or mysterious labyrinth exploration, though. Personality Needlenam is an asshole first and foremost. She cares for only a few people, and the name at the top of the list is her very own. She is a textbook definition of sin, yet always plays the “greater good” card when justifying the actions of the Twisted Cross. Indeed, if the rest of the world adopted her much looser moral code, perhaps it would indeed be the case. But the world condemns her ideas, and she puts them into action anyway because she doesn’t give a damn. Needlenam is certainly capable of respect, however; she views anyone responsible for scientific breakthroughs very highly, albeit not as highly as she does herself. She is an addict to alcohol and sugar, has an unlikely fondness of old cartoon characters, and uses “gay” as an insult with the excuse that she is the most gay person that she knows. (A true but still very invalid point.) Abilities Needlenam has been breeding and training of a true genius. She is an intellectual without peer, a master planner, and possesses an amount of sheer tact unmatched by anyone she has ever met. She’s often too bored to use all of her immense knowledge, however, and puts limits on her skill to challenge herself and make sure that even the most dull challenges are even somewhat interesting. She is also equipped with all of the resources available to the Twisted Cross, being its sole matriarch. Profiles on countless people, digital copies on books of every subject, and an insane army of both masterful doctors and scientific slaves; all at her disposal, and often a mere phone call or text message away. The greatest weapon in her arsenal is actually the most recent addition - the Twisted Lotus. This artificial Ascension Lotus serves as a conduit for stolen godly power, allowing Needlenam to cast powerful spells and temporarily unlock others' hidden potential. Overuse of the Twisted Lotus causes its petals to fall, and once its out of petals, Needlenam can't use its magic. They regrow over time, though, and the growth can be hastened through exposure to blood. Specific Abilities History Prior History TBA! Relationships * Mynis: TBA! * Claire MacBeth: TBA! * Dr. Sonny Scythe: TBA! * ''i'': TBA! Gallery MynisverseLeah Crop.png|Uncolored artwork of Dr. Needlenam DrNeedlenam.png|Art done by Needlenam_FSBO.png|Needlenam's official design for Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Trivia * The concept of this version of Needlenam was inspired by RTA fan's "normal" Leah. The two are often compared to each other, like different sides of the same coin. * This Needlenam shares the original's hatred of cows and tendency to binge on roast beef when upset. Category:Free to use Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:American Characters Category:Doctors Category:Alternate Characters Category:The Twisted Cross Category:Villains Category:Mentors Category:Characters from the Mynisverse Category:Ink's Characters Category:Ink's Stuff